Webmaster
Webmaster Webmaster is one of the Netkings who created TOME. He was in charge of coding the game itself. 'Personality:' The Webmaster demonstrates a rather calm and friendly attitude throughout the series. Whenever a crisis comes about, he seems almost always too shocked for words and prefers to let better fighters like Alpha and Zetto do the fighting, while staying on the sidelines offering support. Overall, he's a nice person who only wants the best for TOME and all the players in it. 'Role in the Series:' Before the series began, Webmaster along with the other developers who would later be known as the Netkings developed a game that used virtual reality technology to place the player in the environment, dubbed Ground Zero. Eventually to combat the inevitable threat of hackers, John, along with the others decided to hire a hacker to develop an unbeatable guardian to enforce the rules and get rid of hackers, which would later be named Kagemamoru. When the creature was inserted into the game, it went berserk, destroying all in sight, and while the hacker was fired, they chose to fight the creature and eventually sealed it within the sanctuary region. The Webmaster himself wouldn't appear to the players of TOME until after the climax of the post Z-Tournament battle after Zetto had been defeated when he appeared to challenge Kirbopher15, Alpha, and the rest. After all the Netkings had been defeated, he revealed the backstory of TOME and the Kagemamoru. When the beast was finally freed, he aided in the fight by firing a deletion beam which Kirbopher used to transform into Kirbopher1111, which helped Alpha to triumph in the end. In season 2, he appears fairly early on to GameCrazed and Flamegirl to showcase the new X-Cell battle system and to hint at their new tournament, also during the season he invents the antivirus beam for Alpha, along with the 1111 item for Kirbopher at the request of EXE, unknowing of the true motivations behind it. After the D-Bug is finally unleashed he seems the most shocked at the creature and is terrified after it merges with the supercomputer, and it's repercussions on the world. After the season he, along with the other Netkings end up facing lawsuits and media fire over the fate of Ericho, along with dealing with Giga and the prosecuted D-Bug Organization members. During season 3 he spends most of his time trying to find the cause of the shadow users, before finally finding the source; that the Super Computer had D-Bug fragments still infecting it and Motherboard. After this realization, he immediately calls for the emergency computer privileges for EXE and Zetto, and informed Alpha immediately. During the final battle, he supplies Alpha, Zetto, and Ruri with antivirus weaponry. During the ending it's assumed that the fight was resolved, and went on to go back with the other Netkings. 'Creation:' The Webmaster's sprite is made from a modified version of Copy X's final form from Megaman Zero, which also provided the base sprites for Alpha, Nailock, Zetto, Flamegirl, and many more. Category:Characters